


The Little Things

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: “Why did I have to come home at this time of year?”“Because it’s the off season--”“It was a rhetorical question, Tobio.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 40
Collections: Oikawa Exchange Winter 2020





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietx/gifts).



“Toru!”

Oikawa turned towards the familiar voice, warmth spreading through his chest as his eyes landed on the inky, black hair and the deep blue eyes of Kageyama. Kageyama’s lips were curved into a small smile. Oikawa tripped over his feet and suitcase as he tried to clear the space between him and Kageyama as fast as he could.

Oikawa’s suitcase tipped over as he crashed against Kageyama, arms flying around him. He tucked his face into the space where Kageyama’s neck met his shoulder, nuzzling him gently while Kageyama’s hands found Oikawa’s lower back and the back of his head. They stayed like that, clinging to one another, for a long while.

Pulling away reluctantly, Oikawa gave Kageyama a wobbly smile. His eyes were full of moisture.

“I missed you, Tobio.”

“I missed you too, Toru. Welcome home.” Kageyama let go of Oikawa, bending to retrieve Oikawa’s suitcase. Oikawa made a half assed attempt to take the suitcase himself, but didn’t put up too much of a fight when Kageyama refused. They made their way out of the airport. Oikawa’s teeth chattered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Why did I have to come home at this time of year?”

“Because it’s the off season--”

“It was a rhetorical question, Tobio.”

***

Kageyama groaned, it was significantly harder to breathe than normal. It took him a moment to understand why. There was a heavy weight on his chest. Oikawa was sprawled over him, snoring softly. There was a small pool of drool in the center of his chest. Kageyama would have loved to remain tucked into the warmth of his sheets with Oikawa in his arms, but he was dedicated to his routine, even if his boyfriend was finally home from Argentina.

Easing his way out from beneath Oikawa, Kageyama sluggishly made his way to his dresser and got out his thermal leggings and tugged them on. He slipped running shorts over them and struggled into a matching thermal turtleneck as he padded towards the living room. Throwing on a windbreaker and his running shoes, Kageyama was out the door. It was cold, but he’d warm up soon enough.

The sun wasn’t even up, but that was fine. It was always dark when Kageyama went out for his morning run. He liked the peace of the early morning before the rest of the world began to wake. It was calming.

There was light snowfall when Kageyama left. Small, fluffy flakes drifting through the indigo sky. By the time Kageyama finished his typical route, the snowfall had gotten heavier and there was enough snow added to what had previously collected on the ground that he didn’t head back inside right away. Instead, he grabbed a shovel and got to work clearing the front walkway. May as well before he went in, showered, and got warmed up.

Oikawa was cold when he woke up, his personal heater had apparently abandoned him. Figures. He grumbled as he drug himself out of bed. His schedule was all out of whack. Jet lag was the worst. He trudged his way out to the kitchen, hoping to find coffee, or anything to wake him up really. He did a double take, back tracking a few steps, when he noticed Kageyama out in front of the house.

He was shoveling the walkway. It looked like he’d been at it for a while, nearly done. Oikawa rubbed his eyes sleepy, shaking his head. He was not a morning person. He shamelessly watched Kageyama for a while longer. Even with a jacket on, Kageyama’s body was clearly in great shape, as expected for a world class athlete. Oikawa hummed in appreciation as he finally moved on.

Unsurprisingly, nothing had changed since the last time Oikawa had been here. He found the coffee grounds easily and began brewing a pot. He wasn’t the best cook, but he decided to make a light breakfast. He could do that much for Kageyama. He rooted around the fridge, finding not a lot, but enough to scrape together something.

Kageyama sighed softly when he walked in the door. The smell of sausage and coffee washing over him immediately. He toed off his running shoes, now soggy from the moisture in the snow, and removed his wet socks before wandering into the kitchen. His arms draped lazily around Oikawa’s waist. Kageyama pressed a soft kiss to Oikawa’s neck.

“Morning,” Kageyama mumbled into his neck.

“G’morning. Did you have a nice run?”

“Mhm,” Kageyama breathed in the scent of Oikawa. He missed that smell when he was away. “I didn’t expect you to be up yet.”

“I haven’t been up long.” Oikawa tipped his head to the side, allowing Kageyama more access to his neck, where he pressed a few more lazy kisses. “Breakfast will be ready by the time you’re done in the shower.”

“Mm, okay,” Kageyama said reluctantly. His arms fell away from Oikawa as he drug his feet in the direction of the shower. He’d rather hold Oikawa some more, but he probably reeked of sweat after running and shoveling.

Breakfast was indeed ready by the time Kageyama was done in the shower. He had just returned to the kitchen when the toast popped out of the toaster. Oikawa smiled at him as he slid a plate of sausage and a plain piece of toast in Kagayama’s direction. He deposited his own plate on the table before retrieving two mugs of fresh coffee.

“You need groceries,” Oikawa declared.

“Do I?” Kageyama was terrible at grocery shopping. He wasn’t bothered by it though. He didn’t like cooking, so the less he had to do, the better.

“Your fridge is damn near empty,” Oikawa stabbed a sausage, biting into it with a small pout. He would have made more, if there had been ingredients for it, but there wasn’t.

“We can go later if you want.” Kageyama crunched on his toast happily. Oikawa rolled his eyes, taking a long sip from his coffee.

“Unless we’re going to drink soy sauce for lunch we don’t have much of a choice, Tobio.” Soy sauce, coffee, rice, and what Oikawa thought may have been an onion in a past life.

“Ah, it’s so cold!” Oikawa whined, pressing himself closer to Kageyama’s side. Kageyama raised a brow at him, not minding the closeness. He tightened his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders.

“I thought you said it was snowing when you left Argentina.”

“It was, but it’s still so much colder here.”

“Hm,” Kageyama stifled a yawn. “Or you’re just being dramatic.”

“Me? Dramatic? Never.” Oikawa’s voice carried a fake lilt of offense. Kageyama rolled his eyes as they finally made it to the store. Oikawa grabbed a basket, handing it off to Kageyama to carry. Kageyama said nothing, happy to hold the basket if that meant Oikawa wouldn’t expect him to make any choices in regard to the groceries they got. “What do you want for dinner tonight?” Kageyama internally groaned.

“I have a picture of the meal plan the team’s nutritionist gave me.” Kageyama’s brows furrowed as he reached into his pocket for his phone.

“Ugh, no, Tobio. What do you  _ want _ ?” Oikawa led them to the produce section, picking up a pepper to examine it. Kageyama opened his mouth, but Oikawa gave him a look. “You’re allowed to break routine every once and awhile you know.”

“It’s easier--”

“Correction, it’s boring.”

***

Kageyama frowned at his pieces, then at the board. He slowly added two letters, on either side of the preexisting A.  _ Hat _ . Oikawa huffed a laugh, placing down his tiles, hitting a double word score space for the second turn in a row.  _ Tactful.  _ Kageyama’s frown deepened, looking at his tiles and the board.

“We should go out for dinner tomorrow,” Kageyama mused. Oikawa hummed in question.

“Are you stalling? We just got groceries, I don’t mind cooking.”

“I know,” Kageyama slowly picked up a tile. “But you’re home for the first time in months, and we didn’t go out today--”

“Yes we did.”

“We got groceries,” Kageyama deadpanned, finally adding a word to the board.  _ Leaf. _ Oikawa shrugged.

“So? I don’t care what we do, as long as I get to do it with you.”

“Stop being sappy,” Kageyama mumbled, his cheeks warming. Oikawa grinned.

“I love you, Tobio.”

“I love you too, Toru.” Oikawa smiled at Kageyama. _ Itself _ . “How do you keep doing that?” Kageyama scowled, looking at their point totals. He was losing. By a lot.

“Simple. I pick up the letters--” Oikawa didn’t get to finish his sarcastic retort, Kageyama leaning over the table shut him up with a kiss. By the time Kageyama pulled away Oikawa had almost forgotten about the game. Almost. He let out a disgruntled squeak. Kageyama had jostled the board, causing the letters to shift. “Tobio! You did that on purpose!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kageyama blinked at him innocently. “So, where do you want to go for dinner tomorrow?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

***

“Want some help?” Oikawa poked his head into the bedroom where he found Kageyama folding the freshly dried laundry.

“I’ve got it--”

“It’ll be faster with two of us,” Oikawa insisted, snagging one of the towels from the hamper.

“You really don’t have to help.” Kageyama set the towel he was folding on his small stack.

“You sure? Because your folding is frankly atrocious,” Oikawa bit back a laugh while Kageyama’s face contorted into some kind of vague form of offense. Oikawa gestured towards the sheet Kageyama had already folded. It was a sad lumpy mess. Oikawa placed his neatly folded towel on Kageyama’s pile and grabbed for the sheet.

“Hey,” Kageyama tried to stop him. “It’s a fitted sheet, it’s always going to look like that.”

“You’re just doing it wrong--” Oikawa grunted, trying to wrestle the sheet away from Kageyama. Once he successfully won the sheet, Oikawa wrapped himself and Kageyama in it. Kageyama tried to get away, but Oikawa wasn’t having it. They ended up in a tangled heap on the floor.

“We’re going to have to refold this you know,” Kageyama grumbled, letting Oikawa cuddle against him.

“Worth it,” Oikawa laughed. “Comfy,” he mumbled, being lulled asleep by the gentle warmth and the steady beat of Kageyama’s heart.

***

Oikawa refused to tell Kageyama where they were going, insisting it was just around the block and no they didn’t need a reservation. Kageyama sighed, grabbing his scarf as he followed Oikawa out the door.

The snow was still coming down in small, fluffy flakes. It sparkled in the light of the setting sun. Kageyama huffed a laugh at Oikawa, who whined about already getting snow in his shoe, his breath easily visible in the chilled air.

“I love you,” Kageyama said softly, taking Oikawa’s gloved hand in his own. Oikawa stopped his complaining and blinked at Kageyama.

“Where did that come from?”

Kageyama shook his head, hiding his smile behind his scarf. Oikawa pouted.

“I love you more.”

“Yeah?” Kageyama gave him an amused look.

“You’re supposed to say ‘I love you most.’”

“Hm, and if I don’t?” Kageyama asked teasingly. Oikawa gasped in mock offense, free hand flying to his chest.

“Rude!” Oikawa bumped Kageyama with his shoulder, a lopsided smile on his face. “We’re here!” Oikawa announced, tugging Kageyama towards the small restaurant. They stepped inside. The space was dimly lit and only a few other patrons occupied the space. They went through the motions of ordering and took a seat at the bar, on Oikawa’s insistence.

Kageyama smiled at the shine in Oikawa’s eyes. This wasn’t quite what he’d been imagining when he said they should go out for dinner, but Oikawa was clearly enjoying himself. Oikawa had defended his choice, informing Kageyama that he couldn’t get good ramen in Argentina.

Kageyama gave him a hard time, but truthfully, he was just happy to spend time with him. Their jobs kept them apart, and that was fine. They were both doing what they loved.

One day though, Kageyama hoped that they’d be together full time. Perhaps with a shiny ring on Oikawa’s finger, but who knows how far in the future that might be. Until then, he would happily take these few stolen moments with Oikawa. Even mundane tasks were better with Oikawa around.

Kageyama sighed contently, causing Oikawa to raise a curious brow in his direction. Maybe he’d start shopping around for engagement rings, being prepared was never a bad thing...


End file.
